


A Lover's Return

by Hellsing_Rose



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsing_Rose/pseuds/Hellsing_Rose
Summary: After the Valentine Brothers' attack Integra is in need of more men. She has already enlisted The Wild Geese, but still feels she could use more man-power that mere humans cannot provide. Seeing his chance Walter suggests the perfect fit. A certain vampiric male maid who still rests bellow in the dungeon who Walter knows far better than Integra knows.
Relationships: Walter Dornez & Original Character(s), Walter Dornez/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Reawakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic since 2014! It's been a while so I might be a bit rusty, but I'll do my best. Please be kind. I would like any constructive criticism or writing tips you're willing to give. Alright that's enough outta me. Let's get on to the fic.

Integra sat at her desk with her trusted butler, Walter by her side. She couldn't hide her immense frustration over recent events. While she had managed to hire the mercenary group The Wild Geese to replace her lost men who were slain in the Valentine Brothers' attack she still couldn't help but to feel incredibly uneasy. Not only due to the feeling of failure to keep her men alive, but due to this new unpredictable threat looming over the organization and, for all she knew, all of England as well. All she had to go off of currently was their name and the information she received from Maxwell informing her that they were going up against Nazis of all things. Truly this was not ideal, but she would manage once the stress died down some. 

Walter looked over at his master beside him with a worried expression. After clearing his throat a bit and adjusting his monocle he spoke up. "Sir, you look terribly stressed and I understand why entirely. Such a threat hasn't been seen in just over fifty years. If I may I'd like to suggest something that may help. Or rather, someone." He said ending off his sentence with a bit of a smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to him would you? You finally found the perfect opportunity to make me cave this time. Didn't you? You're really going to make me release another vampire onto the world." Integra let out a deep sigh. She knew she was backed into a corner this time. She needed more man-power and Walter knew that all too well. She knew how badly Walter wanted this too. She could see it in his eyes.

"Not just any vampire, my lady. Though you know that quite well." Walter's tone was rather confident as he spoke with a hint of excitement as he knew this time she'd finally relent. With another deep sigh Integra placed both of her gloved hands onto her desk and pushed herself up and onto her feet. She then gave Walter a bit of a glare before standing up straight. Before leaving her desk she opened one of the drawers in her desk that had a code lock installed in it and pulled out a fairly old looking brass key before placing it in her pocket.

"Fine...let's go. I'm taking the police girl with us for protection just in case. I don't fully trust you to be able to protect me at full compacity given your relationship with this vampire." She said rather sternly. Walter opened the door to her office for her with a very pleased look on his face. Integra called out for the police girl known as Seras in case she was nearby. As luck would have it the bubbly blonde came rushing to her side with a smile.

"I'm here, sir! What do you need me to do?" She said sweetly. While recent events had been weighing on her mind as well she still tried her best to keep a cheery disposition to help bring up morale around the manor.

"It seems today you will be receiving yet another new coworker." Integra replied in a less than cheerful tone as all three of them headed for the dungeon underneath the manor. It had been about ten years since Integra had last visited that place. Ironically her last visit was for similar reasons. To reawaken a vampire kept locked away by her late father. She lead the way down as the other two followed close behind. The halls of the dungeon were dead silent. You could most likely hear a pin drop in there. Or in this case Walter's heartbeat as it beat faster and harder with anticipation as they neared the resting place of their desired target. Soon enough they arrived at a metal door that was ever so slightly different to the others around them. This room alone did not have a window on the door as if this truly was one of Hellsing's dirty little secrets. As Integra opened the door it let out a loud metal creaking sound. This truly was the first time it had been opened in ages. Once the door was fully open she looked to Walter. "I'll allow you to do the honors." She said as she stepped to the side to allow the elderly butler to pass.

"With pleasure." Walter smiled as he entered the dark room. All the while Seras looked beyond confused. Who was this new "coworker" of hers and why are they in the dungeon of all places? She simply remained quiet as she figured she's find out soon enough. After Walter had entered and started descending the stairs at a rather brisk pace both Seras and Integra followed suit. Soon enough they were all at the bottom where Walter flipped an old switch on the wall that thankfully turned on an old light above them on the wall. The room was still dim, but any light was better than none. Once the light had been turned on the content of the room was revealed. The only thing that was there was one black coffin tucked away in the back of the room resting on the stone floor. Walter nearly ran to the coffin and knelt down to it's level. Integra approached him and handed him the key she'd placed in her pocket earlier before stepping back next to Seras. Walter wasted no time unlocking the large lock that stood between him and the person residing in the coffin. Once it was unlocked he tossed the lock to the side and carefully lifted the lid of the coffin. Once it was fully open he stood up to admire the unconscious being within it.

Inside the coffin rested a pale feminine looking male with long black hair that reached his hips and bangs that covered the right side of his face. He wore a simple black and white maid uniform with a skirt that reached just above his ankles. His gloved hands rested delicately clasped on his chest as if he were a corpse laid to rest in this coffin. Walter then removed one of his gloves and pulled out a small pocket knife from his pants pocket and made a small cut on the tip of his ring finger on his left hand which, true to it's name wore a silver ring. He then held his hand out over the lifeless looking male letting his blood drip down onto his soft rosy lips. Soon after this the petite male's body twitched. He then suddenly shot up in an upright position still sitting in the coffin. The movement was so sudden that everyone in the room jumped back a bit, even Walter. His eyes appeared red and his expression was blank. That is until he sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent. He licked the blood from his lips and his expression changed almost instantly. His eyes changed as well from red to their natural purple hue. He then looked around frantically for the owner of the blood he just drank before his eyes locked onto Walter. Almost in an instant he jumped into Walter's arms with a massive grin on his face.

"My daaaaaarling!" He exclaimed filled to the brim with pure unfiltered joy. He practically snuggled Walter while standing up. Of course Walter returned the favor with a loving hug of his own. After a moment of squeezing the elderly butler a bit too tightly he stepped back with his arms still held softly around Walter as he looked up at him. The look on his face said it all. He hadn't seen Walter for much longer than he thought. He could see just how much than man had aged since he'd last seen him.

"I apologize for the wait my dear. It appears I've grown old since you last saw me..." Walter said with a bit of sadness in his tone towards the end. He looked down a bit with a slight look of shame in his eyes. However it wasn't long before the smaller male held his beloved's aged wrinkled face in his hands and brought his gaze up to his before planting a small tender kiss on his lips.

"What is there to apologize for, darling? You're still just as handsome as the day I met you all those years ago." His voice and expression conveyed nothing but pure unbridled love for the old man before him. The two seemed lost in their affection for each other until they were interrupted by the sound of Integra intentionally clearing her throat loudly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but this person has been reawakened for more than just to cuddle and kiss in your spare time. There are important matters at hand." Integra said as blunt as ever while Seras looked positively giddy over this recent development. What seemed like an odd and scary situation seemed to have resulted in rekindled love. She couldn't help but to look visibly excited. She hoped to befriend this new member soon.

"Ah, my apologies ma'am. I've been rather out of it for several years and when I woke up all I could see was my darling." The male maid said as he removed his arms from Walter and straightened out his clothes before facing This woman he'd never met before. Though he didn't know her personally he could tell who she was just by looking at her. She was certainly a Hellsing. With that fact in mind he took up each side of his long skirt in his hands and bowed to the tall blonde woman before him. "My name is Louvel. Formerly Louvel de Lorraine. I am Louvel Dornez as of 1955. And who might you be?" His voice was gentle and polite with a slight French accent. He straightened up and clasped his gloved hands in front of himself as he awaited her response.

"I am Integra Fairbrook WIngates Hellsing, the current Hellsing head and your new master. I presume you worked for my late farther when you were still conscious." Integra softened her tone a bit as she saw the unthreatening demeanor of the feminine man before her.

"Ah so it's as I thought. Arthur has passed. I wish I could have said goodbye despite what he did." He said with a somber tone before looking next to Integra and seeing a slightly smaller woman with short blonde hair and a yellow Hellsing uniform next to her. "Oh my how rude of me. It seems in my tunnel vision I seem to have missed yet another person here and a young lady at that. Might I ask your name as well?" He said with a smile.

"O-Oh well...my name is Seras Victoria. I'm a former police officer turned vampire by my master rather recently this year. I stared working here shortly after." Seras replied sheepishly. Though he was a bit taller he looked a bit younger than her. However if she heard the date from earlier right this was indeed a much older man around Walter's age.

"A new girl, eh? Well I hope they've been treating you well here. I've been employed by the Hellsing organization since before you were born so feel free to ask me anything." His welcoming tone and attitude seemed to calm Seras down quite a bit with her even giving him a big smile in response. All the while Walter had made his way back to his rightful place beside his beloved. He seemed pleased that everything turned out so well.

"Alright well I believe I've had enough of chatting in this dimly lit room. How about we continue our conversation in my office?" Integra said as things quieted down.

"That sounds delightful. I've been down here long enough." Louvel said with a playful sigh.

Not long after they all had headed out of the dungeon and back into the manor. Walter and Louvel seemed even more inseparable now. Almost unprofessionally so as they held hands like love sick high schoolers while walking down the hall. Integra allowed it as she was sure it had been long overdue for the both of them. However once they all got to her office she stopped and turned to them.

"I'd like to speak with Louvel alone if you lot don't mind. I promise I'll allow you two to have your lovey dovey alone time for as long as you want afterwards."

With a slight look of disappointment shared between the two Walter nodded and placed a kiss on his lover's hand before excusing himself to the next room to wait. Seras gave a slight nervous bow and left the two of them alone. Louvel then followed his new master into her office and closed the door behind him. Once he'd turned around Integra was already in her chair at her desk. He swiftly approached stopping at a respectful distance. 

"If I may ask, what year is it currently?" Louvel asked politely. He figured it couldn't have been more than twenty something years since he was last conscious.

"It is 1999." Integra answered right away. "Tell me about yourself or rather your history here and your obvious relationship with Walter. It's very clear you two aren't merely close friends as you stated earlier. I'm curious about the second vampire my father kept locked up since before I was born." She said as she pulled out a cigar from the cigar box on her desk. She lit the cigar and took a long drag of it as she looked up at the peculiar man before her.

"It would be my pleasure, my lady." He said with a smile. "I was hired by your late father, Arthur Hellsing in 1944. Back then I was 14, the same as my beloved Walter. I was also human at that time. I'd trained with a mercenary group before that for as long as I can remember. I became their ace gunman. That's why Arthur wanted me. Of course I don't know why he needed me when he had Walter, The Angel of Death, on his side. That aside...I remember he was a quite eccentric man. He took one look at my long hair and decided I was the maid on day one. Walter was such a brat back then and used to tease me for this at first." He paused for a moment to giggle a bit at the memories that came to mind from that time. "Of course I got used to fighting in a dress rather quickly. I had to during those times. World War II was no joke as I'm sure you know. Of course I wasn't the only gunman on the team. My vampiric master, Alucard was with us as well. That reminds me, is he still around?"

"Yes he's around. You'll see him soon enough I'm sure."

"Wonderful. I'll have to pay him a visit. Now where was I? Oh yes! I was sent on many missions with those two and some with just me and Walter. During that time Walter and I fell in love. It may have looked like teenage puppy love to the adults, but as you can tell that love has withstood the test of time. I believe it is that love that is the reason that I am standing before you today." He said with a sweet smile spread across his lips as he thought of the early days of their budding relationship. Integra however was more intrigued by the last thing he mentioned.

"Why do you say that? You mean the reason you are a vampire?" She asked inquisitively. She seemed even more interested now.

"That and just me being alive in general. You see in 1945 on one of our very last missions during the war something happened. After I'd thought we'd dispatched of all of our enemies I dropped my guard and looked to a triumphant Walter and Alucard. However I witnessed the moment that triumphant look on his face changed to horror as I felt a strong pain in my chest. I'd been shot by a Nazi solider who was not yet dead. He clung to life just to take me down. Alucard shot him dead before I'd even hit the ground. Walter held me in his arms sobbing in front of me for the first time as he begged Alucard to save me. After receiving my consent Alucard turned me into what you see today. Though I'm afraid what I am didn't seem very compatible with a new born on the way and with the war being over for several years by then...well I'm sure you can guess what happened next. I haven't seen this place in 22 years despite being just bellow your feet all this time." He said with a somber look on his face. Once she'd heard the last bit Integra felt quite bad, hiding her face a bit behind her clasped hands. To think her father could just abandon him like that. A person he'd once known as a fellow human. Sadly she'll never get to ask for his full reasoning now.

"I see. I must say that certainly was interesting. Though I do have one more question. How is it that You and Walter are married? Is this legally binding? You two are both men, aren't you? I have no problem with it, but I can't imagine a homosexual wedding would've been seen in the best light in the 1950's." This of all things seemed almost more baffling to her than a human being turned into a vampire.

He simply gave her a small chuckle before replying. "Oh that's a funny story actually. Due to my feminine appearance Arthur was able to trick a priest into thinking I was a woman. Apparently it worked quite well and I was married within the hour." He couldn't help but to laugh at the thought. "I suppose I see now why he thought I was such a good fit as a maid." He joked playfully. Even Integra seemed to find it funny as she let out a small chuckle of her own.

"Alright I think I've heard all I need to know for now. You may go back to your lovesick husband. I'm sure he's dying to see you again." She said with a small smile as she looked up at the vampiric maid boy.

"Thank you, my lady." With that he gave her a small bow and saw himself out. Once he'd exited the room and closed the door he could feel his undead heart racing at the thought of being in Walter's arms. He looked around for mere seconds before he felt the feeling of a familiar pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He turned around and instantly kissed his beloved.

"Come now, my dear. Let's go to our room for a bit of privacy. I wish for nothing more than to be alone with you." Walter said mere inches away from the smaller male's face as he held his chin in between his index finger and thumb. Louvel could feel his cheeks getting hotter as he stared into the man's handsome silver eyes.

"Yes, lets."


	2. The Lewd Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their long awaited reunion Walter and Louvel desire each other more than ever and decide to get "busy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't already tell this chapter is NSFW and for 18+ audiences only.

After a walk through the halls of the Hellsing estate that felt far longer than it actually was due to the sheer excitement the two felt at each other's presence Louvel and Walter finally made it to their bedroom that they shared twenty two years ago. After they entered the room Louvel could see that despite small changes here and there the room looked nearly identical to how he last saw it. After they were wed they were permitted a shared twin bed to sleep in together. Louvel's thoughts would be interrupted by Walter walking in front of and towards him backing him into the closed wooden door behind him. He knew all too well what was coming. He could see the look of desire in his beloved's eyes. Walter placed his large strong hands on the smaller male's shoulders before planting a deep passionate kiss on his soft lips. The vampiric maid followed suit wrapping his arms around his lover's waist to pull him in closer as their kiss got more passionate by the second. Soon enough their tongues collided in each other's mouths as the kiss continued. They seemed inseparable as they continued to kiss whilst clumsily making their way to the bed. Once they'd reached their destination Walter slowly broke the kiss as they stood next to the edge of the bed. The two men panted lightly as they stared into each others eyes longingly. After a few moments they couldn't keep themselves from what they truly wanted any longer and fell onto the bed with a surprising amount of grace. Walter wasted no time in stripping his beloved. Lovel aided in the removal of his own clothes only a bit as it seemed Walter's eagerness was all that was needed. Soon enough they were both in a state of undress. Louvel more so than Walter. While Walter still maintained his fully unbuttoned dress shirt and underwear Louvel was reduced to his white thigh high tights and garters holding them up leaving him completely exposed. It seemed in his excitement Louvel was already half hard which Walter noticed.

"Oh my...so excited already. I haven't even laid a finger on you yet." The elderly butler smirked as he ran his gloved index finger down the navel of his youthful lover. This caused the younger looking male to shiver with delight at the slightest touch. 

"You say that and yet it seems even an old man like you still has some vigor left in him." Louvel teased as he pointed out Walter's own erection forming a tent in his underwear. "Let me help you with that." He said with a smug look on his face as he used his vampiric strength to switch positions with the man. Walter quickly sat up and looked down as Louvel removed his underwear. Not long after he let out a soft moan as his lover made quick work of his erection stroking it with his soft wet tongue. It had been far too long since he'd experienced such pleasure. In all the years he'd been apart from Louvel he'd remained faithful and thus hadn't had a single sexual experience in twenty two years. Using this fact to his advantage Louvel teased him with long slow licks up the man's shaft. He could feel it getting harder and harder against his tongue. He himself was getting harder just from licking his beloved's now rock hard erection. It wasn't long before desire took over and he engulfed the elderly butler's erection in his mouth taking great joy in it as he bobbed his head up and down and continuing to use his tongue to pleasure him as he did so. Walter continued to let out soft low moans as he placed his hand on the top of his beloved's head watching as the smaller male made quick work of the task he was dealt. Louvel took Walter's cock deep into his throat as he sucked. Having next to no gag reflex certainly helped as he continued to pleasure him. He could feel Walter's hard cock throbbing in his mouth against his tongue and inside of his throat. How he longed for his thick hot cum to shoot down his throat. Luckily he wouldn't have to wait for long as his enthusiasm paired with the twenty two year long dry spell seemed to make Walter cum down his eager throat rather quickly. He slowly lifted his head before giving the old man a smirk after licking some cum from the corner of his mouth. "A bit quick, huh?" He teased as if he didn't feel like he could cum just from Walter's gaze alone at the moment.

"Well it has been a while, dear. However if you wish for a longer experience then I'll simply have to ravish you to your heart's desire. These old bones of mine still have plenty of vigor left in them." Walter said confidently before lunging forward pinning down the lithe man beneath him. He looked to the side and noticed his tie that had been strewn aside earlier and got a naughty smile on his face as he grabbed it. He held it before his lover with a cocky look in his eyes. Louvel knew all too well what he had in mind. Walter tied up Louvel's hands above his head tightly yet comfortably. Once everything was secure he moved down placing kisses on Louvel's neck before moving down to his chest placing kisses on the pale body of his lover. Once there he took to licking and rubbing the male's small sensitive pink nipples. Almost immediately Louvel let out rather loud moans.

"Attacking my weak spots...typical." He said with a smile in between gasps and moans. His knees were already trembling from such stimuli. However he knew the man wasn't done yet. After removing one of his gloves Walter lubricated two of his fingers with his mouth then proceeded to use his long skilled fingers to penetrate his beloved's tight hole. This made Louvel tremble with delight. His body seemed to be a bit more tense than it used to be, though that was expected. Walter took his time pleasuring and loosening Louvel's tight hole whilst taking great delight in the moans his lover let out that seemed to be getting louder as the pleasure increased. "Mmmm put it in already. I don't care if it hurts a little. My body longs for you." Louvel begged as he continued to squirm impatiently under the charming butler above him.

"So impatient. Though I can't say I'd blame you. Besides...I love it when you beg." Walter replied seeming to enjoy the slight power he held over his much more powerful lover. He got to work on doing as his beloved desired, removing his other glove before positioning himself between the eager male's thighs. Both of their hearts raced almost in perfect sync as they gazed into each other's eyes. They both wanted the same thing. Walter then slowly inserted his cock inside of Louvel's hole both to tease him and to make sure he didn't hurt him. Louvel felt as if he's loose his mind due to the slow yet pleasurable thrust. However the defiant maid wouldn't stand for such naughty teasing after such a long wait and wrapped his legs around Walter's waist using them to pull him closer as fast as he could without hurting his elderly lover, forcing Walter's entire cock to plunge into him making him let out a loud moan arching his back slightly. The long wait had made him more sensitive making this all the more pleasurable. After recovering from the initial mental shock of being pulled forward with such speed and force Walter refused to leave his longing lover waiting any longer as he started thrusting quickly yet skillfully inside of Louvel's tight throbbing hole. Even now he still knew all of Louvel's sweet spots. Every thrust seemed to make the vampiric man let out loud orgasmic moans. The excitement was only doubled for him with his hands bound by his lover's tie. After several minutes of quick powerful thrusts and moans it seemed as if they both might cum at any moment. With a few more passionate thrusts from Walter and moans shared between them the two soon came together at almost the same time. The feeling of Walter's cum filling him up to the brim was enough to make Louvel lose himself in ecstasy. Not long after the two snuggled together in bed. Walter gently untied his tie from his lover's lithe wrists. Once it was done they both wrapped their arms around each other affectionately. It felt as if time stood still around them. They couldn't dream of ever being apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I use some words and phrases like "lover" and "beloved too much. If anyone has any suggestions for other similar words and whatnot please let me know. Writing porn when you know others will read it sure is nerve wracking lol.
> 
> In other news I might write that The Dawn spin off when I have the motivation to just cause lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says it, I know technically only virgins of the opposite sex can be turned into vampires. Buuuut I feel like that's a minor enough thing to bend for the sake of a little self indulgent fanfic.
> 
> That aside, If you'd like a short spin off of my OC and Walter during the event's of The Dawn, including their first meeting, please do let me know in the comments!


End file.
